Heroes Throughout Time
by Yami Chaos And Kaito
Summary: Dr. Faker has brought the origional Yu-Gi-Oh cast into the Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal timeline by using Haruto's powers! Will the gang and two ocs find their way back home before they get killed? READ TO FIND OUT! I didn't post it on the crossovers because it would get veiwed more here. Rated M because I'm a paranoid freak XD
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story so I enjoy constructive critisim! Please comment! It would really help my self esteem! :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Never had never will, but I am flattered if some of you think I do XD

A certain Yuma Tsukimo was racing to get home "Ahh! I'm soaked! Grandma's gonna kill me for getting the house wet!" Yuma sulked as he ran home from school.

"What is this stuff?" Astral inquired.

"It's rain! Stuff that comes from clouds" replied Yuma who was still sulking.

"Observation #22 clouds make rain" Astral made a mental note out loud.

"STOP MAKING OBSERVATIONS FOR FIVE WHOLE MINUTES!" Yuma yelled miffed by the alien spirit.

"Yuma what is that?" Astral asked an annoyed Yuma.

"What is it now?" Yuma sighed and turned around looking for the source of Astral's curiosity.

"It looks as if there is a person unconscious on the ground" Astral explained as he pointed.

Yuma looked toward where the spirit was pointing and sure enough there was a dark figure lying unconscious face first on the ground. Yuma immediately started to run toward the figure "Are you ok?" He called. Something to Yuma about this person felt familiar. Everything was unrecognizable though, the man's shirt was gone and showed bloody welts crisscrossing the man's back. There were several rips in the man's pants. Only the man's spiky blonde hair was left untouched and even that was matted in blood. Yuma gasped as the pieces fell together "Kaito?!"

"I believe he is injured" Astral states after observing the pool of blood the teenager was lying in. This was slowly being washed away by the steadily pouring of the rain.

"You think?" Yuma asked sarcastically.

Yuma knelt down and shook Kaito "Hey wake up!" All he got in response was a moan of pain.

"Hey Yuma!" Kotori called as she and Tetsuo ran over to him.

"Hey man! What are you doin? It's pouring out!" Tetsuo yelled.

When they got there they saw who Yuma was kneeling next to "Isn't that Kaito? He looks hurt!" Kotori asked.

"Meh who cares" Tetsuo scoffed.

Yuma shook his head in disbelief "Was he beaten up or something?"

Kotori inquired "What should we do? We can't leave him here"

"I don't see why we should help him. He wouldn't help us" Tetsuo complained.

"Yah, but he's hurt" Kotori scolded Tetsuo as she knelt down next to Kaito, and slowly rolled him onto his back and gently propped his head on her leg. Much to Astral's astonishment the number hunter that he feared so much yelped in pain and then began to whimper. "Shh It's ok" Kotori tried to comfort him "Yuma, see what's wrong"

Yuma scooted over next to Kaito on Kotori's. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw what was wrong. "Kotori-" he was cut off by Kaito's coughing fit that wracked his pitifully weak body. When he was done a trickle of blood flowed out the side of his mouth marring his porcelain skin with the stain of fading life.

Only known to Kotori, Kaito had started to tremble in her arms. Whether it was in fear or pain she didn't know "Yuma! Tell me what's wrong with him!" She commands.

Yuma tried to speak but ended up gagging. Tetsuo walked over expecting nothing serious, but even he was disturbed "Man, you're right! He does need help! There's a large piece of glass sticking through his stomach"

Kotori was expecting something bad but this was horrible. She felt around his shirtless back looking to see if the glass went all the way through him. She felt something, and against her better judgment she tried to move whatever it was that she felt. They all almost hurled their lunch when the glass visible from their angle shifted slightly. Kaito trembled even more violently and let out another yelp of pain. "I-I think it went through him" she spoke with her voice quivering. Kaito had gone back to whimpering.

"Kaito-sama!" They heard someone call.

"Orbital?!" Kotori and Yuma asked each other.

The robot turned around the corner and saw them "what are you doing here?" Orbital asked. Yuma got up and walked over to the robot about to ask him what he knew about Kaito. Once Orbital noticed Kaito his head raised as if to get a better look at the limp body of his master "Oh-no! It's never this bad!" Orbital quickly wheeled past Yuma and over to the broken form of Kaito.

"Hey! Whatdaya mean by 'Never this bad' ?" Yuma asked suspiciously.

The robot ignored them and took up his new hobby of trying to wake Kaito "Kaito-sama!"

"Answer him Orbital or I will dismantle you myself" Kotori glared at the little robot.

"Eeep! Alright! Sheesh you guys are scarier than Kaito-sama!" he mumbled under his breath.

"Speaking of Kaito…" Yuma pushed.

"Dr. Faker wasn't happy that Kaito-sama lost all his numbers to Tron so he beat him" Orbital explained looking very uncomfortable for a robot.

"There's a piece of glass through his stomach! How did that happen?" Kotori asked suddenly wary of the answer to the question.

Orbital spoke "Dr. Faker threw him through a window on the fifth floor. I'm surprised that's the extent of his injuries"

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Yuma asked in complete disbelief by this point. Kaito was a strong person. Why would he just take something like that?

"Dr. Faker threatens Haruto-sama" everyone gasped at the robots explanation.

"Yuma! I think he's getting worse!" Kotori yelled urgently. Kaito whimpered before hacking up a river of blood. His breathes were uneven and he was now visibly shaking.

"Oh my god! Just hang on Kaito!" Yuma ran over to where his friends were sitting next to his fallen rival "we need to get him to a hospital!" He shakily spoke as he called the hospital with his D-Gazer.

Five minutes later an ambulance arrived. While they were loading Kaito into the ambulance the shaken teenagers were questioned "How did you find him?" A doctor asked them.

"I was running home from school and found him" Yuma deliberately didn't mention Astral while explaining.

"Do you know this young man?" The doctor asked.

Yuma nodded his head "Yah we're his friends"

After a short conversation the paramedics allowed the three teenagers to ride in the ambulance to the hospital with Kaito.

-Heart Land-

"Dr. Faker, we have reports that Kaito is still alive" a guard spoke after receiving word from Heartland's hospital.

"That failure! He lost all of his number cards to that pathetic Tron! Leave him there! He can die there all alone for all I care" Dr. Faker scoffed.

The guard nodded his head "Yes sir!"

"Now all I need to do is gather some ancient Egyptian spirits, all I have to do is dig deeper into Haruto's power and bring them to this time line!" Dr. Faker laughed manically.

-Domino City (past) -

"What's the capitol of New York?" Bakura grinned thinking he had finally outsmarted his older sister.

"That's easy! It's obviously Albany!" Chaos smirked as Bakura growled. She picked it up and threw it at Bakura's head. She pumped her fists in victory when she hit him square in the face.

Atem stomped up the stairs and into the attic "What are you tomb robbers doing up here?" His eyes widened in shock when he saw Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Joey, Mokuba, Kaiba, Ryou, Zana, and Duke watching Malik, Chaos, and Bakura playing their little "game".

"It's called Tea Cup Challenge" Yugi explained "They ask a question and if that person can answer it right you get to hit your opponent with teacups but if you answer wrong the other person gets to throw some at you"

"Bakura what are the seven continents?" Malik asked Bakura. Who visibly sweatdropped.

"Uhh… Asia, Africa, North America, South America, West America, East America, and Africa" the tomb robber answered hopefully.

"Wrong!" Malik crowed and then chuckled "Teacup time!"

Bakura yelped and attempted to dodge the flying teacup but failed and it hit him in the chest.

"Alright, Malik what country has a great wall?" Chaos asked angelically.

"Uhhh… Ummm… America?" He asked hopefully.

"WRONG! FLYING TEACUP TIME!" Chaos grinned manically and chucked a teacup at Malik who was trying to scramble away. It hit him in the back.

"Guys! I sense something from the shadows!" Atem spoke in surprise.

"There's a portal opening up?" Chaos asked questioningly.

"You mean that portal?" Duke asked as he pointed to the portal that had just appeared behind them as he flung his ponytail behind his head.

A squirrel runs into the portal "OH MY GOSH! NOT STEVE!" Zana screamed in despair as the squirrel she had named ran into the portal "STEEEEEEVVVVVVEEEEE!" As she raced into the portal after the squirrel. That somehow set off a chain of events and the whole group tumbled into the portal.

-Hospital (present) -

Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo, and Orbital were waiting outside of Kaito's room "Do you think Kaito's gonna be ok?" Yuma asked concerned.

"I dunno he looked to be in pretty bad shape" Tetsuo commented.

Kotori was watching the TV with Astral. "Yuma I believe you will find this very interesting"Yuma commented on the news.

"Huh? Ok…" Yuma turned toward the TV.

/T.V./

'We interrupt your usual news with even more important news! I'm Tracie and we are here interviewing people that were reported dead years ago" Abubbly young female spoke.

"Uh… Why are you pointing a camera at me?" A young boy with long white hair asked confused.

"What do you have to comment on being alive?" Tracie asked the group.

"HAVE YOU SEEN STEVE?" A female with brown hair to her shoulders ran by screaming.

Everyone on camera sweat dropped except for Tracie "uh…"

"May I inquire who this Steve is?" Tracie asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP IN THAT TREE STEVE?!" The girl with brown hair screamed up at a tree.

"Uh… Zana it's a squirrel. They live in trees" another white haired teenager berated the girl.

"You're just jealous you don't have a Steve Bakura!" Zana stuck her tongue out at Bakura.

"What are your comments on life?" Tracie asked a little miffed by the ancient tomb robbers.

"Life's overrated" Another girl with brown hair stated boredly.

Zana was currently climbing the tree to get to the squirrel "I WILL SAVE YOU STEVE!"

"Um… we should probably go now" The white haired boy spoke up shyly. Bakura nodded his head in agreement.

"OMG! I'M STUCK!" Zana called from the top of the tree. Everybody fell over anime style "THAT'S SO COOL! I THOUGHT THEY ONLY DID THAT IN MOVIES!"

/End Of T.V./

They were all gaping at the screen "What the heck was wrong with all their hair?" Yuma asked.

"What is a squirrel?" Astral asked.

"Uh… yah know rat-like with a fluffy tail" Yuma poorly explained.

"That was Yugi Moto! The king of Games! I thought he died years ago!" Tetsuo commented.

"Uhhhh…" Yuma looked torn between staying with Kaito or going to see why Yugi was still alive.

"Go on" Kototri smiled "I'll call you if anything changes"

Yuma nodded his head gratefully and ran off with Tetsuo following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**O.o I got two reviews! THANK YOU ARLOWNAY AND ANZUFAN! I really like reviews! They make me happy!**

**Chaos: I'M A FREAKING NINJA!**

**Me: Yes… yes you are -_-**

**Chaos: The ninja order… aka Yami Chaos And Hikari Zana don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

**Astral: What does AKA mean?**

**Kaito: Why did you have someone impale me?**

**Me: SPOILER ALERT!**

**Kaito: This can't be good *sigh***

**Me: Your torcher is not yet complete! I must have you almost die from blood loss! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kaito: *sarcastically* Great… I can't freaking wait**

**Astral: Would you please tell me what AKA stands for? It is quite confusing. Just leave a message in the strange box you humans call a review box…**

**Me: Ask Yuma!**

**Astral: He is off at school. I believe he spoke of doing a report on a zombie apocalypse…**

**Chaos: O.o ok… Now it is time for the next chapter that Zana spent days on!**

**Me: *bows***

**My two reviewers: *Claps***

The gang had finally gotten away from the damned reporter. Kaiba was attempting to hack into an information terminal that they had found and everyone except Chaos were huddling around him to see what the eldest Kaiba was doing.

"Kaiba have you found out why everything is different?" Yugi asked quietly. He had quickly gotten bored waiting although the sweet boy would never admit this.

"Well midget pharaoh, this is either the biggest prank ever or we're in the future" Chaos smirked from her perch on a tree branch having known this for quite some time.

"How could you possibly know that tomb robber?" Yugi asked skeptically knowing Chaos' bad habit of lying.

Chaos rolled her eyes, jumped to the ground, and crossed her arms "I know, you Mary Sue, because some of us pay attention to… you know the giant billboard flashing the date in giant font" She stated boredly while waving her hand toward the giant electronic billboard that was flashing the date and time.

The whole gang gaped. Even Bakura looked to be slightly ruffled. "We're 30 years into da future?" Joey was the first to recover "Then what was Kaiba doin?"

"If you really must know you mutt I was trying to hack into Kaiba Corp's mainframe" Kaiba explained this as if he were speaking to a child.

Joey apparently decided that it was a good idea to try to punch the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Luckily Tristan and Duke saw what the Brooklyn boy was about to do and held him back "You wanna go Moneybags?!" Joey yelled trying to be threatening while trying to wriggle away from his friends who were holding him back.

"Oh please do you remember the last thirteen times you tried to do that?" Kaiba spoke with all of his attention still focused on hacking into his company.

"Dude, he's got a point" Tristan pointed out to the fuming Joey.

"Whose side are you on? Mine or h-" Something stopped Joey.

A purple haired female walked out. Chaos stiffened and glared at her. She could tell something wasn't right about the strange female "Who are you?" Chaos demanded.

"My name is not of importance" Droite stated calmly "I need you to come with me"

Bakura shrugged "We don't want to! So get lost!" He hissed venomously at Droite. He could feel a dark aura emanating from her. It wasn't fair! He was always supposed to have the darkest aura around! Now it seemed that someone was competing with him for the spot!

Chaos ran over and hugged Bakura "awww! I'm so proud of you! You finished a complete sentence without threatening to send someone to the shadow realm!" He tried to wriggle away but Chaos squeezed her brother even tighter.

"Release me or I'll send your soul to the shadow realm" Bakura hissed.

Chaos sighed dejectedly "Fine" She mumbled and released him of the strangling hug.

"I must insist that you come with me" Droite tried to convince them "Or we'll duel to decide this" as she expected the latter was chosen.

"I'll duel you just do I can shut Bakura up!" Kaiba stated coolly without any hesitation.

She nodded her head and tossed a Duel Disk and a D-Gazer to him "We won't be using your outdated duel disk. Stick the D-Gazer over your eye"

Kaiba personally didn't care if they were dueling on a duel mat or in a stadium "Whatever" He stated as he put his deck into the new duel disk and with some inspection he stuck the D-Gazer on.

"AR vision link established" The computerized voice spoke.

"Let's duel!" Droite and Kaiba yelled at the same time.

Chaos looked baffled "How the hell did they do that? I mean seriously! Are they both psychic or something?"

**(An: WAS THAT BETTER? I strive to grow as a writer so the people that commented earlier… please tell me if this was better at depicting the character's emotions better than the last)**

**I don't know if I should do the duels in this fanfiction or not…. I KNOW! How about you tell me! Write in your review whether you want me to write down the duel or not! It would make me very happy for people to review…**

**SORRY THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! I'M JUST TIRED AND I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE... XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes… I was serious XD I didn't know what AKA meant so THANKS!**

**Chaos: on with the story!**

**Astral: I believe you are forgetting the disclaimer**

**Chaos: *grumble* KAITO!**

**Kaito: Oh great… FINE! Yami Chaos And Hikari Zana do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

**Chaos: now on with the story!**

Bakura finally noticed something was happening to all the ancient Egyptian spirits "Oh all mighty pharaoh… if you look down you will notice that we are glowing"

"Impossible!" Gauche ran up from seemingly nowhere "How do those kids have a photon transformation?" Bakura, Chaos, and Atem had gone through the photon transformation.

Chaos' black spaghetti strapped tank top and jeans had turned white. Her D-Gazer tattoo looked like a red dragon curling around her eye "This is so cool!" She exclaimed whilst looking at her reflection in a pocket mirror that she had pulled out of her pocket.

Bakura was sitting next to a fountain poking his newly acquired tattoo with uncertainty. His clothes had turned a darker shade than what they had been before. Whatever happened completely baffled the spirit. In all his long years he had never known something as strange as this to happen. His D-Gazer tattoo was black and the way it was shaped made it look like darkness was lapping at the albino's eye.

Atem wasn't doing much he was concentrating on the Kaiba and Droite's duel. He had not yet realized that anything had changed. But his D-Gazer tattoo was more regal looking that the other two. It looked like the eye of Horus and was a gold color.

"I thought I told you not to come here Gauche so you wouldn't mess anything up!" Droite paused from her duel and looked at her friend. Not at all happy with his appearance.

"Did you see that?! I thought only we could do that!" He exclaimed with such enthusiasm that you would have thought that he just won the lottery or something like that. But unfortunately for him he let his guard down in his excitement and this gave Bakura time to sneak up behind him. Bakura swiftly kicked his legs from out underneath him. "How did you get back there?" Gauche asked in shock on the ground.

Bakura glared and started walking away "Not that it's your business but I'm a 5,000 year old tomb robber"

"A five thousand year old WHAT?!" Gauche asked incredulously.

"Fool! He's one of the one's that Mr. Heartland wants us to retrieve! Now if you would kindly SHUT YOUR MOUTH so I can do my job here" Droite said with her usual cold demeanor.

(Insert really, really, really long duel between Droite and Seto here!)

"GO SETO!" Mokuba cheered from the sidelines as Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon wiped out all of Droite's life points.

Seto Kaiba had a smirk plastered on his face that looked like it would go perfectly on Kaito when he summoned his Galaxy Eyes. Droite was slightly unnerved by this fact.

"Big brother! You totally kicked her butt!" Mokuba ran up and hugged his brother fiercely. Droite smiled at this. She suddenly realized that she didn't have the heart to take these people to Mr. Heartland.

"Come on Gauche! Let's go tell Mr. Heartland that they got away" She called as she slowly walked off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Gauche called as he chased after his coworker.

The gang watched them walk away "well that was cool…" Zana trailed off.

"Well obviously! Because I was the one to defeat her!" Kaiba stated arrogantly.

Joey rolled his eyes "Yah, Moneybags beat a girl how heroic" he scoffed at Kaiba.

"Let's face it mutt, she would have mopped the floor with your shaggy head!" Kaiba grinned at the reaction he was getting from Joey. _'This is too easy!'_

"What did you say Moneybags!" Joey yelled as Tristan and Joey were holding him back.

"Yah, everything is normal alright" Yugi smiled as she watched the two teenagers bicker.

**Yay! Another chapter! Don't you guys love me?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaos: O.O rainbows? Are you sure that's healthy?**

**Kaito: dumbass**

**Chaos: *glares* shut it! Now do the disclaimer**

**Kaito: whatever Yami Chaos And Kaito do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

**Chaos: just to let you know this happens AFTER Numbers 70 Last Shadow so Yuma and Astral know about me!**

Yuma ran into Chaos "OUCH!" Yuma exclaimed as he fell onto his butt.

"Chaos? What are you doing here?" Astral asked with slight curiousity. He knew Chaos loved to do random things but this was just plain strange. She was not usually seen without Kaito.

"You know me!?" Chaos glared… not at all like the Chaos that Yuma and Astral were accustomed to "Explain now!"

Yuma looked at his rival's spirit in confusion "Why are you glaring? You are usually Kattobingo!"

Chaos blinked in disbelief "I'm usually a cat doing what now?"

Astral shrugged "It is what he usually says when he's happy. Or things are going good for him"

Chaos cocked her head at Yuma "Pharaoh… what do you think of this kid?"

Atem walked up to Yuma and spoke "Do you know why we are in the future?" At Yuma's confused expression he went into more detail about their situation "For some strange reason we went through a portal and arrived here in the future"

Astral looked interested "So does this mean you can also see me?"

Atem nodded his head in agreement that he could see Astral "but the hikaris can not"

Bakura walked up and Yuma's eyes flashed with recognition "Hi Bakura!" He waved cheerfully.

"What do you want mortal?" He asked quite angrily for some reason "and how do you know ME?"

Yuma cocked his head trying to remember "I think somehow the pharaoh dude over there somehow pushed you off a REALLY high bridge and you were hospitalized" Yuma blinked "I REALLY gotta go see if our Chaos knows what's going on!" He yelled as he skittered off with Tetsuo running after him again.

"What are you waiting for baka?! Follow them!" Chaos glared at all the other people from the future.

So everybody started following Yuma.

- At The Hospital-

Chaos was lounging on a hospital chair watching Kaito sleep "I kinda feel like a stalker watching him like this" She snickered to Kotori.

Kotori shook her head and rolled her eyes "Yes we all know you stalk Kaito"

Chaos shook her head indigently "I do not-" Yuma burst into the room "HOLY MACARONI AND CHEESE!" she screamed and Kaito didn't move at all.

"Wow he's really used to you by now and… EVIL YOU!" Yuma tried to speak but unfortunately he wasn't very articulate today.

Chaos jumped up from her chair "Numbers 70?"

Yuma shook his head "NO! You are here from the past!"

"Crap! Sounds like something Dr. Faker would do! I'll ask Kaito!" Chaos grinned.

Kotori rolled her eyes "He's basically in comatose how are you gonna-"

Chaos yelled "GIANT NEEDLES!"Kaito's eyes snapped open immidietly "What?!" She looked at the gaping faces of Yuma and his friends "He's scared of needles"

"AM NOT!" Kaito winced and held where the glass shard had pierced through his skin. He whimpered slightly while trying to hold it back.

"You can go back to sleep after you answer this question" Chaos offered and Kaito slightly nodded his head "Was Dr. Faker working on time travel?"

Kaito nodded his head and his eyelids were starting to droop "something about ancient spirits" He slurred and fell back into unconsciousness.

"Well… there you have it! Dr. Faker is evil and behind everything!" Chaos declared and then all the people from the past filed into Kaito's hospital bed.

"We want to know how you know about –" The Chaos from the past stopped in her tracks when she saw the Chaos from the present "Who are you?" She growled and pulled out a pocket knife.

Chaos from our time got a goofy grin and commented "See! I told you all I looked badass when I did that!" Chaos thought for a minute "Ok… We'll all call you Cherry cause that's our middle name!"

**(AN: The past Chaos shall now be known as Cherry… yes those last few paragraphs were very confusing for me too)**

Cherry blinked in surprise "I don't see Zana… where is she?"

Chaos pointed to Kaito "This is my new hikari… I lost my soul to him and now we're friends… God I sound like Tea!"

Tea walked out and glared at Chaos "Look I don't know who you are but friendship has always helped out my friends whenever they were in trouble"

Chaos rolled her eyes and sat on the foot of Kaito's hospital bed "Yes, and that definitely did NOT almost get you killed in the Pyramid of Light…" She trailed and then grinned at all her former friend's gaping faces.

Bakura stormed up "Last time we saw each other in Ancient Egypt?" He demanded.

"I was saving you worthless ass from the baka pharaoh! I might add that I gave you a few extra years but it really wasn't worth it!" Chaos stuck her tongue out at her sibling.

"So you really are Chaos?" Yugi walked over and asked politely.

"Yup! Now get out of my hikari's hospital room so he can heal or I'll kick all of your sorry excuse for dueling asses out of here!" Chaos suddenly turned upset and glared at everybody except for her friends from her timeline.

Everybody's eyes widened and the people from the future ran out off the room.

Chaos suddenly started to giggle to herself "Dueling asses…"

**Chaos: alright this is made when I am half asleep… Arlownay this is pretty long right?**

**Kaito: and now we are going to-**

**Chaos: *snoring***

**Kaito: sleep…**


End file.
